


Arrest

by sujing_sm



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Acceptance/Denial, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Dimension Travel, M/M, be careful if you don't like that sort of stuff, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujing_sm/pseuds/sujing_sm
Summary: The morning is met with a freezing realization.The cold bed. The untouched bed sheets. A silent room.Oh, I see,  Viktor thinks numbly, a single hand clawed by his side.I see.(In which Viktor decides to flee, and reality has a weird quirk for catching up to him.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

The morning is met with a freezing realization.

The cold bed. The untouched bed sheets. A silent room.

 _Oh, I see_ ,  Viktor thinks numbly, a single hand clawed by his side.

_I see._

 

* * *

 

 

_Katsuki Yuuri looks right at him, blankly, with a polite smile, and he does not know of Viktor._

_His heart clenches. It hurts, to witness the utter dismissal from the man he had once loved. Still loves._

_That love had been reciprocated, once. Not anymore._

_Because_ this _Katsuki Yuuri has never watched him ever since he was young, gazing at his performance through a borrowed television with his two beloved friends. This Yuuri has never practiced all his programs with religious reverence, aspiring to perfect them one day. Here, he has never skated to that one perfect piece that brought Viktor into his life._

_This time, there is no aftermath of the banquet. There are no drunken escapades and giddy dancing. No requests to coach._

_They are total strangers._

_Here, he is not Viktor Nikiforov, living legend of Russia._

_Instead he is just Viktor Nikiforov, a figure skater who is well past his time._ _Yuuri is a late bloomer who is just getting his career started._

Well _, Viktor thinks ironically. Fate sure loves to mess around with him._

 

* * *

 

 

The paces around the room are getting erratic and distorted, and his mind is a blank of white.

No. Why is this happening?

 

* * *

 

 

_“So? What do you think?”_

_Yuuri breaths heavily from where he stands, and skates closely to the side of the rink where Viktor is, observing. His face is flushed from the rounds he has made from the short program he is trying to perfect, forehead dripping with sweat._

_“Hmm...” Viktor hums, his mind going through the performance Yuuri has just skated, picking out the rights and wrongs, figuring the multiple ways for him to get better.  
_

_Yuuri listens attentively as Viktor speaks, his head cocked to the side, cradled on one hand. He smiles lightly, thanking Viktor for his advice._

_It is as if everything is back to normal._

_Viktor is the coach, and Yuuri is the student, and they are in love love love looove-_

 

* * *

 

 

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Beep. Beep.

Beep.

...

 

* * *

 

 

_“We meet again!” Yuuri chuckles slightly, looking at Viktor in the eye. “I guess it’s not surprising. All the best to both of us at the competition.”_

_“Yeah!” Viktor gazes at Yuuri affectionately. Then, as if burnt, he looks away. No, he tells himself firmly. Yuuri is not his. Not in a world where they met differently.  
_

_Confused, Yuuri cranes his neck up at him. “What’s wrong?”_

_“Nothing!” Viktor squeaks._

_“I was thinking of training together again...” Yuuri mumbles. But then, his face pales with realization. “Oh no! I didn’t mean it like that. Of course you wouldn’t want to train with a competitor...”  
_

_Seeing this, Viktor’s heart softens. It_ is _in Yuuri’s character to jump to conclusions. “No, it’s fine,” he assures. “I was thinking that it was fun the other day, too. I learnt a lot from you.”_

_Immediately, Yuuri brightens._

_“Let’s go, then.”  
_

 

* * *

 

 

If Yuuri had been alright, he would have been fine.

He had just been fine, staying by his side.

 

* * *

 

 

_Viktor looks at Yuuri standing proudly next to him, smiling wide and raising his gold medal up high._

_This is all he ever wanted._

_Everything._

 

* * *

 

 

_Mama Katsuki places a huge bowl of Katsudon in front of Viktor, and he wolves it down immediately. Yuuri is standing by his side, clutching his hands together, hoping for praise upon his favorite meal._

_Yuuri is being silly. Of course he will like it. A smile is playing across Viktor’s lips as his tongue tastes the sweet sauce of the fried pork, and the softened steamed rice._

_He hasn’t eaten this dish in so long._

_Come to think about it, it’s been ages since..._

_He pauses before another spoonful enters his mouth, and-_

_A single tear trickles down his cheek._

_He hears the distant calls of Hiroko and Yuuri’s confused voices, but more tears begin to flow downwards. He does not bother to wipe them away; too overwhelmed with his feeling to do so._

That’s right. When was the last time I ate something made by her?

 

* * *

 

 

_He skates and skates, and skates to his heart’s content._

_It has been so long since he felt like this._

_Yakov is watching grimly by the sidelines, and Yuri’s mouth is pursed as he observes yet another competitor to beat._

_(And this time it’s Viktor.)_

_Yuuri scrutinizes his each and every move with a focused eye, smiling as he watches Viktor take the stage once again. His expression is crossed with determination and burning competitiveness._

_The crowd cheers his name._

_His heart soars, and he is breathing on how_ alive _he is._

 

* * *

 

 

_He remembers his Yuuri; his calm eyes and warm presence, their closeness and his laugh, their late night talks and walks around the beach._

_He remembers the first time he had met Yuuri in his own timeline, Yuuri’s disappointed eyes and their night at the banquet later on. The viral video, Stay Close To Me. His visit to Hasetsu. His first meal there. Hiroko’s Katsudon._

_The first time he watched Yuuri skate. The first time Yuuri skated to Eros. The first time he skated to Yuri on Ice. The first time he ever stepped on the podium at the Grand Prix Final, Viktor standing proudly at the back._

_The night at Barcelona, in the church, surrounded by a melodic choir; Yuuri’s trembling fingers as he slipped the golden ring on Viktor’s finger. The love in his eyes as he gazed at him._

_The memories blur together, and he cannot forget._

_He misses his Yuuri._

_The Yuuri of his timeline._

_There are certain memories that makes Yuuri truly_ Yuuri.

_But he knows, that he cannot get back._

_He cannot get his Yuuri back._

 

* * *

 

 

_Slowly, he adapts._

_Yakov. Yuri. Mila. Georgi. Makkachin. Hiroko. Toshiya. Mari._

_Yuuri._

_They are not the people he truly knows, but there is no denying the fact that he loves them all the same._

_And he accepts. Slowly, gradually, he embraces it._

 

* * *

 

 

Beep.

 

* * *

 

 

_He’d rather live in this dream._

_Forever._

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s been a month...”

“...He’s not waking...”

 

* * *

 

 

_Yakov crosses his arms, as Viktor spins for another round._

_He barks out more instructions towards Viktor, and Viktor gladly does it._

_He tells himself, this is Yakov._

_Nothing has changed._

_That’s right._

 

* * *

 

 

Things are getting better.

 

* * *

 

 

_Things are getting better._

 

* * *

 

 

_Mari takes another long drag out of her stick. “You better take care of him,” she threatens._

_Viktor almost breaks out a laugh._

_He has been in this situation before._

_“I swear,” he promises.  
_

_Because he will take care of Yuuri, no matter in which world he is, whichever timeline he is in._

_No matter what, he is in love with Katsuki Yuuri._

 

* * *

 

 

He needs to wake up.

To reality.

 

* * *

 

 

_Somehow, deep down inside, he knows._

_He just doesn’t want to accept it._

 

* * *

 

 

“You bastard!”

_It hits him like a punch in his gut, and it may as well be._

_The words seem incredibly garbled, but Viktor hears it clearly. He turns around, looks everywhere, searching for the source. But he cannot see._

_Yuri. He can recognize his voice anywhere._

_Where is he?_

_A face materializes in his mind._

_His eyes are red-rimmed, and he looks worse for wear, as if he hasn’t been sleeping for days. His eyes are searching, desperate, not like the Yuri he had seen a few days ago._

“Why can’t you see?”

_The words are sharp, biting._

_Why can’t you see?_

_It whispers to him, echoing, but he cannot understand._

_See what?_

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri grasps onto his arm, eyes pleading. 

“Don’t be like this, Viktor. Wake up.”

_Why can’t you see?_

_And he finally sees._

 

* * *

 

 

The morning is met with a freezing realization.

The cold bed. The untouched bed sheets. A silent room.

 _Oh, I see_ ,  Viktor thinks numbly, a single hand clawed by his side.

_I see._

He has finally woken, from a beautiful, cruel dream.

 

* * *

 

 

He looks on, in shock, as the doctor busies himself in front of him.

Yuuri lies on the bed, hung up with drips and and the various complicated medical equipment.

The room is dressed with presents, flowers and get well soon cards.

He looks as if he has been in this room for a very, very long time.

That’s right.

It is finally flowing back into him.

 

* * *

 

 

Extremely vividly, his mind recalls the incident.

_Yuuri’s face, as he looks straight into Viktor’s eyes once more, before his last skate begins._

_No words are needed between them._

_They both break out into smiles, and Yuuri skates over to the center._

_The starting position, the beginning of the music, Yuuri’s body movement-_

_Viktor is so, so, proud._

_But._

_It happens so fast-_

_His head snaps up-_

_NO._

_No._

_His hand falls limply to the side._

 

* * *

 

 

All the while, Viktor has been dreaming.

Dreaming, of all the things he cannot have.

Of a man who is no longer by his side, of a figure that’s gone from his life. Of a love lost.

All the while, he has been in denial.

He weeps.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you done?” It is from behind him.

Yuri Plisetsky stands high and proud, hands stuffed in his pockets.

“What?” Viktor murmurs.

“Are you done yet?” Yuri repeats.

The teenager narrows his eyes at him. “If you’re done moping, please get off your ass and start moving on.”

With that, he pushes past and walks straight towards Yuuri’s ward, without ever looking back.

 

* * *

 

 

Even with that, he still doesn’t know.

What should he do?

 

* * *

 

 

_Start moving on._

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor stares at Yuuri’s face.

Weathered, worn down from his coma, Yuuri still looks as beautiful as ever.

(At least, that’s what he thinks.)

The doctor’s words resound within him.

_“It has been a month, but there is still a chance of him waking up. With coma patients, it’s hard to tell when they wake.”_

In the corner, the heart monitor beats steadily.

Viktor takes a deep breath and swallows.

He slowly takes a seat by the side of Yuuri’s bedside, and gazes at his lover.

He needs to move on.

This time, there should be no denial of what has happened, no escaping for Viktor.

Yuuri is in a coma for an indefinite time, and he has to face it. Yuri is right. 

Closing his eyes briefly, he thinks back to the Yuuri of the lucid dream he had dreamt. Happy, ideal.

His lips quirk up bitterly.

Yes, that had just been wishful thinking.

And now, it is time to deal with it.

His hand reaches out, and grasps on to Yuuri's unmoving hand. Their fingers intertwine together, and Viktor fixes a look, affectionately at Yuuri’s sleeping face.

He just has to hold on to hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, all these ‘snippets’ get longer by 200 words every time I post a new one.
> 
> I don’t know if I want to continue this, but if I do, there will definitely be a happy ending. Because I’m a sucker for happy endings.
> 
> But that’s not the point. 
> 
> The themes of this fic was about denial and acceptance, of how Viktor chose to wallow in memories instead of dealing with reality. Instead, he chose to mingle with the past where everything was just FINE. He escaped, instead of facing his problems.
> 
> This fic is about dealing with fear, and facing it with hope.
> 
> If you have any questions please ask from the comment section below!
> 
> My tumblr: [sujing-sm](http://sujing-sm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
